The Elemental Trio vs MLP (A My Little Pony and Wizard101 Fanfic)
by london1597
Summary: Well, I just heard about this site from my friends because I write books. They said that I could be really good at fanfiction, so I thought I'd give it a try. I really like honest opinions, and I am scepticle about requests. My three main characters may be used for different stories, but I would at least like to see how you use them. :P
1. Prologue

The Elemental Trio vs. MLP (A My Little Pony Fanfic)

Prologue

"There is no escape from your destiny young kids!" a pony said. Three kids, two boys and one girl, in a wide open pasture were running away from a blue, green, and red pony that was catching up to them! "No, we don't want you to do that to us!" the little boy yelled. They kept running until they got cornered by a huge crowd of ponies! They blocked the kids so they couldn't get out! They began laughing evilly as they crowded around them! "Heh heh, you never had a chance of getting away! Now you will be our slaves forever! You will also tell us about the _special_ people on your planet!" the blue pony said. "Never; we will never tell you about the special people on our planet, and we will never serve you!" the same boy said as he stood in front of the other two kids, acting as their bodyguard. "Oooh, so you must be the big brains, and "savior" of this group! So tell me… why don't you want to tell us…?" the blue pony said as she came closer to the young boy. He began to blush and said, "Well… we don't want you to know who they are…" "Well, we really want to know… You wouldn't want to disappoint me… would you?" she said as she licked inside of his ear. He smiled nervously and blushed even more than before! "Umm… *gulp* I still won't tell you… anything." She kissed him on the cheek, and whispered in his ear. "C'mon… tell us… for me…" The other two tried to stop her, but were held back by the other ponies! She came in for a kiss on the mouth, completely selling it, causing the boy to get lost in the discrete pleasure that he was in. He couldn't control himself anymore; he felt like he wanted to unleash every secret that he'd ever had. "They're the three heroes on our planet! They are the strongest forces I have ever seen! One of them actually watches this show!" "And what is his name?" she said as she licked his face. "Josh! His name is Josh!" "Perfect… That's exactly what I needed… Now I don't need you!" she said as she threw him to the crowd of ponies. "Take them to the re-education center! They will serve us soon! Now the rest of you, find the TV that Josh is using to watch our show! Capture all three of the heroes! When we have them, we will have gained the most powerful force in the galaxy! Make haste, and prepare for the invasion! Hahahahaha!"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Invasion Begins!

It was a cold, dry winter's day on Planet Linus, and Josh was watching TV in their living room as London and Fernando were working on a new battle strategy upstairs in London's room. "Hmm… that'll never work! They'd see us half a mile away!" London said. "Well, what if we just circled around so they would see us?" "Nope, no good. They would hear us and probably prepare a counterstrike." "Well… I guess we have a long way to go before we have a chance to defeat every army in the world… unfortunately." Fernando said as they both walked out of London's room into the hallway.

They were about to head down the stairs until London motioned to Fernando to hold on. London peered down at the stairs and saw that Josh was staring at the TV like he was in a trance. As he looked at what he was watching, he saw that he was watching My Little Pony! He and Fernando laughed to themselves as they walked down the stairs. Josh was still staring hopelessly at the TV, without a care in the world. "Josh… Josh… can ya hear me?" London asked. Josh still stared without answering. "Well, I guess there is only one thing to do! Fernando, will you do the honors?" Fernando shot a small flame that lit Josh's pants on fire! Luckily, the couch was non-flammable, so it couldn't catch on fire. Josh finally smelled the smoke and looked down to see that his pants were on fire! "AEEEH! MY PANTS ARE ON FIRE! LONDON, DO SOMETHING!" Josh yelled. London sprayed water on his pants which doused the flames. Josh dusted himself off and said, "What is wrong with you guys? Aren't your practical jokes harmful enough on me?" "Well, at least we aren't the ones watching MLP on TV! Now who's embarrassed?" London said. "Gah! How do you know that?" "You were staring at the TV and not even noticing that we were watching you. That's how we know." Fernando said. Josh turned the TV off briskly and walked up the stairs. "Y'know, you should stay out of people's personal hobbies!" He shut the door in his room and locked it. "I guess he is really defensive about his personal stuff." London said.

Meanwhile, Josh turned on the TV in his room and continued to watch his show. "Hmph, this may be for little kids, but this is the most fun show I have ever seen. I won't take this from them! They can't change who I am!" What he didn't notice is that London and Fernando were listening outside of the door in his room and were laughing hysterically. However, they all didn't notice that every TV that was playing this show, which was practically everybody on the planet except a few people, including London and Fernando, were being abducted inside of the TV by ponies! The chain of abductions continued up the street, heading straight for London and Josh's House! "Look, Josh, we're sorry that we pulled that prank on you, and also sorry for imposing on your personal hobbies." London said apologetically. There was dead silence. No voice was heard back. London tried to open the door, but it was jammed! "Fernando, I think that Josh needs a face to face apology; can you bust this door down?" "You don't even need to ask! This door is history!" Fernando said as he punched the door down. When they looked inside, they saw that a green pony was whispering something in Josh's ear, and he was sitting in a trance as he was earlier! The pony saw London and Fernando and began pulling Josh into the TV! "Hey, get your hands off my brother!" London said as he grabbed Josh's leg. Fernando grabbed hold of London so he could help pull Josh! Suddenly, more pony hands began grabbing more of Josh and pulling him in stronger! Even with Fernando's might, they were overpowered and also pulled into the TV! The TV immediately turned off.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Mysterious World of Equestria!

They all landed in a patch of grass surrounded by a ton of ponies! "Ok, put your hands where I can see them! Your next trip will be to the re-education center!" one of them said. "I will happily go… That is the perfect place for me… Equestria is the best place ever…" Josh said calmly. London slapped him across the head. "Get a hold of yourself man! You can't let these things take control of you!" The ponies began to come closer to the three of them! "Your either going to come quietly, or we will take you by force! "By force, ha; I'd really like to see you try!" Fernando said arrogantly. One of them came at Fernando, but he easily grabbed him, and threw him into the ground! They all started to attack, but London, Josh, and Fernando took care of them easily, especially with their new powers! "I don't like any of you! Freeze within my power!" London said as he held up his hand. His sign flew out and froze everyone around him, except Josh and Fernando. His sign flew back onto his hand, and he gave a sigh of relief.

"Well, that's enough of that. Josh, are you reverting to normal?" "I… I think so… I am not sure." "Well, it looks like we have more trouble! Look over there!" Fernando said as he pointed to a set of three ponies. One was purple, one had rainbow hair, and one was pink. The ponies walked over to them, while the trio was prepared for anything. "Hello! My name is-" the purple pony said as she was interrupted by Josh. "You're Twilight Sparkle, and you're Rainbow Dash, and you're Pinkie Pie!" Josh said as he stood amazed. London face palmed his face at the thought of why Josh was doing this at _that _moment. "Wow, you really know a lot about us don't you?" Pinkie Pie said as the ponies crowded around Josh. London broke through to interrupt. "Ok, cut to the chase! Why were we sucked into this show?" Rainbow Dash looked at London annoyingly. "Hey, maybe you should ask before speaking to anyone!" "Hey, maybe you should tell me what's going on here!" "Well, that's not going to happen, and there's nothing you can do to change that!" she said as she pushed London back. London's sign was glowing on his hand; that means he was mad! "Oh, there's something I can do alright! But you won't like it!" he said as mist was flowing from his hand. He was ready to fight and he wasn't going to let up any strength!

Chapter 2.5

London vs. Rainbow Dash

He rapidly shot ice at her, but she flew around it! She flew at light speed, so London couldn't focus on her! He kept trying to blast her, but nothing was working! "Ha-ha, see? You can't even focus on me! You don't have what it takes to beat a pony!" "Are you kidding me? Do you even hear what you're saying? I have exactly what it takes to beat _a pony_! I just can't focus on something going faster than light!" "Well, your time to attack is over, and now it's my turn! You won't even see this coming!" she said as she struck him in the stomach. He grunted, but still was ready and rolling. She soared in the sky, and flew down towards him, like a meteor! She slammed him, and brought him in the air! London was in immense pain after the hard hit he just took, but he had a trick up his sleeve!

"Y'know, there is a way for me to beat you! I know exactly what to do!" "Oh really *giggle*, and how is that going to happen?" London used his legs to slam Rainbow Dash down! She couldn't recover because of the turbulence in the air! "Now, all I have to do is stop you from flying!" He shot blasts of ice that weren't aimed for her, but for her wings! They froze them, so she fell to the ground harshly! She picked herself up, and London landed a little ways in front of her. "Grrr… I can't go fast on land!" "Exactly, now is the time for me to put an end to this!" He dashed towards her, landed a few kicks rapidly to her face, shot some more ice, and pulled out some slashes with his sword! "It's time to end this!" He kicked her into the air, slashed her many times, and then kicked her into the ground harshly! She was done, as she didn't get back up! London high fived Fernando as he wiped his forehead from the extreme battle he had.

What the two of them didn't notice was that Twilight Sparkle was done charging an immense blast of arcane magic! If that wasn't the worst part, Josh was helping her with the blast! "Josh, what are you doing? Why are you helping her with that blast?" Fernando asked swiftly. "Neither of you know the power of these perfect creatures! I can't let you destroy these creatures without having the both of you to go through me! Both of you need to learn the meaning of their true power!" he said as Twilight and he let go of the blast. The power of the blast created a wave that harshly hit London and Fernando! "Aaaaaaah, why Josh… why…?" London and Fernando said as they flew back in pain. They landed on the ground, passed out in the pain that they just experienced. Pinkie patted Josh's shoulder. "Don't worry Josh. They just don't understand the true power of ponies. We just had to show them how it works. It's not our fault that we know what happens when you challenge a group of ponies." "Come on Josh, someone wants to see you. They have been waiting for a very long time to meet you. We'll bring the other two with us, since she wants them as well as you." Twilight said as she grabbed Fernando's pant leg with her mouth. Pinkie Pie grabbed London's pant leg with her mouth as well. Josh walked in between the two ponies in extreme anticipation of what's going to happen, and in guilt in what he had done.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Kingdom of Equestria!

They all walked through the shiny gates of the kingdom of Equestria, and Josh was in deep awe. He couldn't believe that he was in his favorite TV show, and he couldn't believe that he was actually talking to the most famous ponies in the show! As they walked through the kingdom, the other ponies were giving mean stares to the passed out London and Fernando, but smiling happily to Josh! "Don't worry Josh; you have a pretty good reputation, since you watch this show the most out of any person in the world!" Twilight mumbled affectionately. "Wow, I didn't think that I watched this show that much…" "Here we are; the castle of Equestria!" Pinkie mumbled. They were at two large white doors to a gigantic castle. Josh pushed the doors open, letting Twilight and Pinkie go first, and walked to the middle of the throne room. Twilight and Pinkie let London and Fernando, and nudged them by Josh.

"The queen is away on business, so the one in charge is her!" Pinkie said as she pointed to the throne. A blue pony rose out of the chair and began to walk down the stairs. "Hey, you're Trixie! You're filling in for the queen?" "Yes, I was the second in command, so I'm in charge. Pinkie, who did you bring me today… some more weaklings?" "Actually, I brought you the _special_ people you were talking about! There's London, Josh, and Fernando all in one package!" "Really…err… I mean… hmm… I don't think they are who they say… You there who knows me! Prove to me that you are who you say you are!" "Well, my name is Josh, and I will show you!" His Storm sign formed on his hand, and lightning struck around him! He formed a lightning bolt in his hand and threw it at Trixie! Surprisingly, she summoned a shield to block the blast, but she still got shocked a little bit. "Wow… you are Josh… very interesting…" As they continued to talk, London began to wake up! He got up to his arms and said, "Err… where am I? Josh, wait a minute… Josh!" London yelled as he ran toward Josh prepared to attack.

Trixie lifted Josh up with her power before London got to him! "Who are you trying to attack? Why do you want to hurt my partner?" "Partner; you are trying to tell me that he is your partner? Do you know what I have to say about that? I have to say that that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard! Josh, you can't seriously agree with this!" Fernando got up dramatically and walked towards London. "Hey, what's going on here?" "I am just asking Josh a serious question! This is it Josh, it's either the ponies or your friends and brother! Choose wisely!" "Hmm… let me think; oh yeah, I choose the ponies!" "What; why would you choose them over me and Fernando, your friends?" London exclaimed aggressively. "Well, maybe because they don't make fun of everything I do! They don't judge me based on what I do!" "Are you seriously still on our earlier argument; I said I was sorry!" Trixie pulled Josh closer to her. "Tell me, what did they make fun of you doing?" "They made fun of me watching this show! They said it was for little girls!" "No I didn't; he is just in the heat of the moment!" London said. "Silence; we have had enough of your foolish remarks! Begone from this castle at once!" Trixie said as she pulled a lever. The floor that London and Fernando were standing on disappeared! They fell into a long tunnel that let them back outside. The exit of the tunnel closed up, and the doors sealed themselves!

"I can't believe this. How could Josh turn on us that quick; this isn't the way he usually acts?" Fernando said. London had a standard look on his face. "Well, no skin off my bones! Let's just find a way to stop these ponies. Hey look over there!" London said as he pointed to a tin house. It had a sign on top of the building that said, "Re-education Center". "Weren't those other ponies we fought talking about a re-education center?" "Yeah, I remember now! But, how are we going to get in there? There are guards everywhere!" "I think it's time to introduce my battle strategy I just thought of! Firstly, we need to get behind the building!" London and Fernando ran around the buildings until they got to the back of the tin house. "Now, for step two, we create a diversion!" London summoned a frost beetle that crawled past the guards heading back towards the castle! "Hey, that thing is heading towards the castle! Stop that beetle!" the guards said as they ran towards the beetle. London and Fernando ran to the front of the building and opened the door. They ran inside and closed the door before the guards got back.

As they examined the inside, they noticed that there were no guards inside! "Wow, they should protect the inside of the building more…" London said as he walked around the main room. London didn't notice that a giant metal hand rose out of a tube that grabbed Fernando! "Hey, grrr I can't get out of this! How can't I get out of this?" "Fernando, I'll get you out of that!" The hand pulled Fernando into the tube, and London jumped into the tube. As London slid through the tube, he could hear water flowing at the end! "Hmm… I guess I'll need my sign for this!" he said as his sign glowed. He was coated by ice that couldn't melt! He flew out of the tube, and landed in a waterway. He froze the water he was under, which let him surf the water. The hand which had Fernando went up into a door, but London summoned a cliff of ice which he surfed on and launched his way into the room! The doors shut closed as London returned back to normal.

Fernando was still trapped against the wall by the giant hand, but London slashed it in half with his sword! "Well, that's that!" "I don't get it… How couldn't I break through that?" "Well, maybe it was a metal that you have never dealt with! But anyway, we should get out of here, before the guards realize that we're in here!" Suddenly, the doors flew open! Pony guards, Twilight and Pinkie were standing in the doorway, accompanied by a huge green laser ray!

"What the- what are you doing here?" Fernando asked. "Well, we heard that you don't like this show, so we decided to see how you would like to become one of us…"Twilight said. "One of us…? Do you mean a pony? Are you crazy; why would we want to become a pony?" London asked frantically. "Maybe you will find some things out… including your love interest… and the rightful place you should be in…" Pinkie said. "All I have to say to your first reason is yuck! Love is gross, that's why I haven't tried to find any!" London said. The ray was beginning to charge! "Well, you'll change your mind sooner or later…" Twilight said. London and Fernando began to charge their fire and ice blast, ready for the ray to fire! "See ya on the other side… or should I say, PONY side; Hahahaha!" Pinkie said as the laser ray shot a large blast of green electricity. London and Fernando shot their collision of fire and ice, and it collided with the ray! However, the ray was extremely powerful, and immediately powered through London and Fernando's blast! The two of them were hit with the green ray harshly! "Aaaaaaah!" London and Fernando yelled as they landed on the floor and blacked out.

Meanwhile…

Trixie and Josh were still talking about ponies and how cute they are… and Josh was still as amazed as ever. Josh was sitting on the throne chair next to her. "So Josh, just one more question… Do you think I'm cute?" she said as she lowered her eyes at Josh. Josh blushed as he began to look away from her. "Um, well I think you're… really cute…" Trixie got closer to him, also blushing at the fact that Josh obviously liked her. "Well, you're pretty cute too. Actually, you're kind of attractive…" "A-Attractive; Wow, I don't know what to say…" Trixie put her hooves on Josh's shoulder, and leaned in for a kiss on the mouth. Josh was hesitant at first, but as she continued to kiss him, he began to enjoy it a lot!

Trixie released the kiss and said, "So Josh, did you like that…?" "…Yeah… that was awesome…" "Would you like to do that again?" "Yes… please… again…" Josh murmured. Trixie climbed on top of him and Josh leaned back on the chair of her throne. Trixie kissed him as forceful as ever, and Josh began to play with her tail. He was having the most fun ever in his life. Trixie grabbed his hands from her tail and placed them on her butt. She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to kiss him. Josh was calmly rubbing her butt and still kissing her with all of his morale. Trixie began to lick his face as Josh still kissed her on her cheeks and neck. "This is the pleasure you have been rewarded… are you happy about it…?" Trixie said as she continued to lick Josh's face. "Yes… I am very happy about it…" "The sun is setting… maybe we should take this to the bedroom…" "Sure… that's perfect…" Josh said as Trixie grabbed his hand and escorted him to her bedroom.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Stunning Transformation!

London awoke inside of a random house. It looked like everything was back to normal, but even the eye can deceive. "Err… great… I was knocked out from another blast! My stamina isn't good today…" He got out of the chair he was sitting in and saw that a pony was sitting in the other chair! It was brown with black hair. He was about to attack, until he noticed something familiar about it. He had a mark on his side that resembled Fernando's fire sign! He walked closer to it, but immediately when he came in close contact, the pony woke up! "No, you won't take me!" it said as it punched London in the face. London flew towards the wall, and slammed against it. London got up in complete confusion. "Fernando, why did you punch me? It's me, London!" "Yeah right, you can't pretend to be my friend! Prepare to get hurt!" He was prepared to punch him again, until he saw a sign on London's side that looked exactly like London's ice sign! "Wait a minute… that's London's sign! London, is that you?" London looked at himself and saw that he'd become a pony! He was a yellow pony with green hair! "How could this have happened?" Fernando asked confused. "Of course; the green ray that we were hit with must have done this! We were probably knocked out from the power of the ray!" "Hmm… well it looks like we are back in a regular house. Hey… maybe we're back on our planet!"

London was in relief that they were back on their planet, but when he opened the door, his smile turned into shock as a group of ponies were waiting outside his door! They weren't back on their planet at all! They were still trapped in Equestria! "Hello! Did you have a good night's rest?" the ponies chimed. London still looked at them in shock and slammed the door closed! "Well, you might as well scratch that thought out… we're still here!" "Well, how are we going to traverse through here?" "Simple, we are just going to go with the flow. Since we're ponies, we can blend in and strike from the shadows!" London said as he opened the door. The group of ponies was still there, and they were staring at London with a shine in their eyes. "Um… I slept very good…" he said as he and Fernando walked down the stairs onto the grassy dirt road. "Phew, we really sold it back there!" Fernando said. "Well, we should try to find anything to stop these ponies from doing what they are doing! *Gasp* Look over there! It's that rainbow haired pony!" London said as he pointed to Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie walking down the road. They spotted them and walked over to them. "Well… we haven't seen you around here before… What's your name?" Rainbow Dash said as she came closer to London. "Oh, you should know who I am, since I was the one to beat you in a fight!" "Ah… so it's you, London! And this must be Fernando… I could hardly recognize you!" Pinkie Pie walked closer to Fernando. She stared him in the eyes, and he stared back. "Well, you're cuter when you're a pony instead of a boy… Trixie told me to do something to you when I find you…" Fernando stepped back a little, but not that much. "And, what did she tell you to do?" Fernando said confusingly. Pinkie Pie walked towards Fernando and kissed him on the mouth! For some reason, Fernando couldn't turn or pull away from her! He could only close his eyes and continue to kiss her! "What is she doing to Fernando?" "She's just doing what was ordered, and I'm going to do what was ordered by me!" Rainbow Dash said as she spread out her wings and winked at London. "I beat you once, so I can beat you again!" London said as he tried to get in a battle stance. He looked serious, but he had never fought as a pony! He knew that this was going to be a challenge!

Chapter 4.5

A Rematch with an Old Foe!

Rainbow Dash didn't waste any time; she immediately tackled him with her overwhelming speed! London couldn't function or attack as a pony; he didn't even know how to use his ice powers in this form! "Great… I don't know how to use any ice in this stupid pony form! How am I supposed to defend myself?" London said annoyingly. "Well, that's the thing; you're not supposed to… heh." She once again slammed London in his side and caused him to fall to the ground in pain! He limped back up, but was very weary from the attacks he had been hit with! "Grrr… I can't lose this! I have to find a way to fight!" Rainbow Dash flew to the ground and walked over to London with a grin on her face! "So, now do you admit that you can't beat a pony? Just admit it, and maybe I will let you go…" "How dare you insult me with your generosity; I will beat you… I am sure about that!" Rainbow whisked her tail back and forth, and she turned around, letting her tail rub against London face! "Y'know… it doesn't have to be like this… we can… work something out…" she said as her tail continued to rub her tail against his face. It felt as soft as a pillow, but London wasn't going to get phased that easily! "What are you trying to do? If you're trying to infatuate me, then you will have no luck!" London said as he pushed her away. "Come on… I know you can't resist me… Just give in to your… urges…" she said as she used her speed to begin to circle around him.

She was flying rapidly and continuously circled around him. "Grrr… I can't see you, but I am going to pound you when I do!" He tried to punch and kick in the ways that she was flying around him, but he had no luck! "Hehehe, you can't see me… You're perfect for me too… You should just let me have you… to myself…" She stopped revolving around him and unleashed a flurry of kicks in his direction! He was getting kicked in the face rapidly, and he couldn't fight back! He was having a very difficult time focusing on her to attack! She finally unleashed the final blow that kicked London in the air! She grabbed him, but instead of slamming him into the ground, she threw him up in the air, and she flew higher and made the perfect kiss on his mouth as he fell to the ground harshly! He tried to get up, but he couldn't move!

"I don't understand; why can't I move?" London said as he kept trying to get up. "You're mine… you can't fight me anymore because my lips have touched your lips… You can't hurt me anymore…" Rainbow said as she lowered her head towards London. "Please, I can still hurt you… if I could." "Well, this could all be ended if you just give yourself to me… I can make you feel good…" "I… don't need your help, nor do I want to be with you!" London said as he finally managed to get back on his hooves. He tried to hit Rainbow Dash, but his mind was telling him not to. His mind wanted him to go with Rainbow Dash; to fly away with her by his side! London's mind wasn't letting him move; he was standing in place, and there was nothing he could do about it! Rainbow Dash still walked around him, letting her luscious tail rub on London's face. London was still frowning, but in his mind, because of the kiss, he was happy.

"Do you like me London?" "No. I heavily don't like you and I never will!" Rainbow Dash kissed London on the cheek, but London still hated her with as much hate as he did before. She gently pulled away from the kiss, but she could see that he wasn't happy about it. "Hmm… maybe I am coming on too weak…" London was furious at the embarrassment that he was experiencing. He'd had enough, and it was definitely showing, since his sign on his side was glowing! "What the- why is your cutie mark glowing…?" "CUTIE MARK; I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR INSOLENCE! IT'S TIME FOR THE END OF YOU!" London yelled as he began to rise in the air. He was glowing with a powerful mist that was in the subzero temperatures! Rainbow Dash tried to fly away, but London froze her in place! "Goodbye and good day to you!" London said as he shot a beam of ice at Rainbow Dash. The power of that beam of ice also hit Pinkie Pie, which caused the both of them to be destroyed by the Ice beam.

Fernando snapped out of the "trance" that he was in, and he tipped over, head first, and fell to the ground. London lowered from the sky onto the ground, and stopped glowing. "Finally… I've put an end to that annoying creature!" He walked over to Fernando and nudged him to get back up. Fernando got up fast and said, "Well, looks like you handled that very nicely!" "Yeah, no thanks to you…" "Sorry, when she kissed me, my mind went blank… I couldn't think anymore…" "Well, that's what my mind was telling me, but I easily fought it off. My mind is now perfectly fine!" "Well, what now? You dealt with the duo of ponies…" "Well, that answer is very simple… We're going back to that castle and defeating Trixie, and possibly, Josh!" London and Fernando ran to the castle and pushed the doors with all their force! Finally, after a short period of time, pried the doors open from their seal! They walked in and were ready for action!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Magical Battle of Equestria!

They continued to walk inside of the castle, and they saw Josh and Trixie sitting on their throne. "What do you ponies want with the king and queen?" Trixie said. "King; some king you have here! Not only did he turn against his own brother, but now he made himself king! Good job Josh!" London said sarcastically. "London, Fernando, wow you guys must have really done something to end up like that…" Josh said surprised. "Josh, this has to end now. Are you still on their side?" "Yes I am; these are the best friends I have ever had!" "Well, since they are your best friends, you're going down with them!" "Well, I believe in fights being fair, so I am going to change you back into humans!" Trixie said as she shot a blue beam at London and Fernando. They began to grow back their limbs, and they reverted back to human form! "Well, your gratitude will get you nowhere! We're going to end this fast and smooth!" Josh and Trixie rose from their thrones and smirked. "Well then, come on! Let's see what you can do!" Trixie said. Trixie used her power to grab Fernando and threw him to the wall! He caught himself and gently lowered to the floor. Trixie ran over to him, which left Josh and London alone to duke it out! "Well Josh, I hated for it to come to this, but you brought it upon yourself!" "When I beat you, you're going to be serving in the pony army!" Josh said with a crazy look in his eye.

Josh shot a lightning bolt at London, but London pulled out his sword and deflected it! London ran up to Josh, slashed him a few times with his sword, and jumped back! "See, you've been watching this show too much! You can barely fight!" Josh shot more electricity at London, but London resisted the power of it. London shot an icicle at Josh, and it hit Josh with overwhelming force! Josh fell to the floor in pain and London gave a smirk of victory. Suddenly, Josh's body began to glow a light purple aura. "Heh… I was expecting this…" London said. Josh began to release electricity from his body, and he was ready for anything. As Trixie and Fernando were still fighting, she noticed that Josh could be used to defeat London! "Josh, I am going to fuse with you, so we, together, can defeat London!" Trixie merged with Josh, and Josh began to emit a purple and blue aura. "Now is the time to strike!" Josh said as he shot a blue beam at London. London tried to block it with his sword again, but the blast was too powerful and hit London harshly. Josh raced over to him, picked him up, and slammed him down to the ground! Fernando tried to jump in, but Josh stunned him against the wall with his electricity! Josh kicked London in the stomach and jolted him with electricity!

"Now who's the weak one huh? You are the weak link, and now it's time for me to cut you off!" Josh said as he raised his foot prepared to stomp on him. Suddenly, London began to glow, and he pushed Josh away with his power! "No, it can't be!" London began to gain ice armor, and he had an ice sword in his hand! "Now I, London, am Colossus!" London said as he raised his sword in the air. Josh shot more electricity at him, but London's ice was impenetrable! Nothing could dent it, or scratch it, so that made it perfect for London to run towards Josh, and slashed him with his frostbit sword! Josh flew back from the power he was just hit with! Josh flew towards him and tried to tackle him, but London grabbed him and threw him in the air. London jumped in the air and came down on him with his frosted leg! Josh slammed back down to the ground in pain, but he wasn't done! Josh still tried to shoot electricity and arcane magic at London, but nothing was hurting him! London grabbed Josh one more time and threw him up in the air! London then made his colossus armor crumble, but he was launched in the air in his powered up state! He slashed Josh rapidly over and over again until he slashed once more and slammed Josh back down to the ground! Josh fell to the ground like a rock, and he didn't get back up after that!

London landed back down on the floor and reverted back to normal. He used his ice to free Fernando from his trap, and Fernando walked to Josh. "Hmm… so this had to happen…" Josh began to wake up from all the damage he had taken. "Wha- What happened to me…?" "I think you went crazy! You were so obsessed with these ponies, that you didn't realize that you were hurting your friends!" London said angrily. Josh and Trixie undid their fusion, and Josh got back up. "Oh… I'm sorry guys… I didn't mean to hurt anyone…" Trixie got back up in tears! "*Sniffle* the only reason we needed you is because we have a threat to our kingdom!" London looked at her with a confused look. "Wait… you have a problem… That's the only reason you needed us?" Fernando said. "Yes, something has been stolen, and this could threat our land!"

"Well, you can forget it! All of this crap you put me through and you finally decide to tell us why? If you would have told us about it, then maybe we would've helped you! But, since you put us through all of this mess, my answer is no!" Trixie looked at Josh with her cute eyes, and Josh had to say something. "Look, London can't we just help them out? I mean… if we help them out, then maybe they won't harass us anymore…" London's eyes lit up at the thought of being as far away from these ponies as possible! "Y'know, I guess we can help you out after all!" London said confidently. "Splendid, now look outside!" Trixie said as she pointed to the door. The trio walked to the door and opened it, and they saw a dark castle in the sky! "Wow, so the creatures in that castle have something that belongs to you?" Fernando asked Trixie. "Yes, they have the Crystal Heart! This is a prized possession of Equestria, but just recently, they have stolen it, plus my most loyal subjects!" "Well, the sooner we get that heart back and stop these things, the sooner I can get back to my world! Let's go!" London said as he flew toward the castle. Josh and Fernando followed. "Be safe, and don't let them corrupt you into their vision!" she said as the trio didn't hear the last part.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Dark Castle in the Sky

London, Josh, and Fernando reached the doors of the dark castle and pried them open. They landed on the marble floor and continued their way inside. They walked to the main room, the foyer, and noticed that there was only one door that led to the basement! "Hmm… I'll go in there. I want to see what we're dealing with. You two just stay out here." London said as he went inside the room that was in front of him.

London walked around, but couldn't really inspect it since the room was completely dark. "Great… I'm in a dark room where I can't see anything." He noticed that a greenish light was shining in the corner of the room! The object was covered by a white sheet. London walked over to the sheet and removed it. A crystal ball was shining a green light that made London very curious. He stared into it, and a blackish figure appeared into it. "Well, well, well, what have we here; a want to-be hero that is trying to save the day?" "Um… I am not a want to-be hero… I am a true hero, and I'm here looking for something!" "Well, you wouldn't by any chance be looking for the Crystal Heart… would you…?" "Heh, I'm not telling you! Besides, if I were looking for that anyway, I would probably find it!" The crystal ball shot a green beam that made London's eyes glow green! "Now… what are you looking for?" "I am looking for the Crystal Heart… I am going to find it so I can help my brother save the stupid kingdom of Equestria…" "Oh… so you don't like the land of Equestria?" "No… I think that cute and adorable ponies are stupid… Any other creature would be better than a cute pony…" London said as he snapped out of the trance. "What… hey; what did you do?" "Don't worry, I got all the information I needed…" the figure said as the crystal ball dimmed out. "Hmm, wow; I feel weird…" London thought as he walked back out of the door. "So London, what did you find?" Fernando asked. "Well, I just saw this dark figure inside of a crystal ball, but that was about it…"

Suddenly, a set of stairs came out of the wall, and three more doors appeared on the top level! "Well, I guess that's our pathway to find the crystal heart!" London said as they all walked up the stairs. "Hmm… I'll go inside the room on the left!" Fernando said. "Ok, Josh and I will keep watch." London said as Fernando walked inside the room. As Fernando walked inside the room, all that was in it was a green rug, and a mirror… It was a very small circular room. "Wow, that's it… This was a waste of time…" Fernando at least tried to look around to see if he could find anything. As he was looking, the mirror began to glow a greenish light that Fernando saw almost immediately. He walked to the mirror and a blackish figure, which was the exact same figure that London saw, appeared. "Who are you?" Fernando asked irritable. "Well, I think the better question is who are you?" "Well, maybe I don't feel like answering your questions!" Fernando said. The mirror shined a green beam of light that made Fernando's eyes green! "Now, let's try that again… Who are you…?" "My name is Fernando…" "Are you London's brother…?" "No, I am London's friend…" "How do you feel about ponies…?" "Well, if I could help them… I would… I don't really hate them…" Fernando said as he snapped out of the hypnosis. The light from the mirror vanished, and Fernando walked out of the room.

"So, what did you see?" "I don't really know…" Fernando said as he scratched his head. "Ok, I'll go into the room in the middle of the hallway!" Josh said as he walked into the room. Josh's room was the exact same format as Fernando's! "Wow, this isn't much…" Josh said as he looked through shelves and drawers. As he did this, his mirror began to light a greenish light that attracted Josh to it. "Huh? What's going on with this mirror?" The same blackish figure appeared in the mirror and said, "So… you must be Josh…" "How do you know my name?" "Your brother told me some things about you… He also says that he is looking for the Crystal Heart for you…" "Yeah, I asked him to do that for me, and he would never see this show again!" "Well, why do you even like those… other ponies?" "Well- wait a minute, I'm not telling you anything! I don't even know you!" The mirror began to shine a green light that made Josh's eyes turn green! "Now… why do you like the _other_ ponies…?" "Because they are cute and adorable… They are the best creatures that ever lived…" Josh said as he snapped out of the hypnosis. The mirror returned back to normal and Josh walked out of the room. "Wow… I was just in a very weird place…"

"Hmm… I guess I'll take the last door…" London said as he walked into the last room. As he walked in, once again the room looked exactly the same as the other two! He walked in, but noticed that he stepped on something hard! He moved his foot, and saw that there were three shards on the floor. "Well, well, what do we have here?" London said as he knelt down above the shards. He moved them into a distinct pattern and pieced them together and saw that they formed the Crystal Heart! He picked it up and placed it in his pocket. "Well, wait till Josh hears this!" The mirror in his room shined the same color as all the other times, and the blackish figure appeared inside. "Well that's just swell… You found your precious Crystal Heart, and now you're going to return it to the other kingdom…" "Yeah, that sounds about right!" "Well, obviously I'm not going to take that lightly…" it said as it shined a green light at London, which once again, made his eyes turn green! But instead of asking questions, it motioned him to walk into the mirror! He nodded, and began to walk into the mirror!

As he walked into it, he snapped out of the hypnosis, and fell a long ways down a one colored place. He landed on a platform, but since everything around him was green, you couldn't tell if it was a platform or not! "Great, another field that is still unfamiliar to me…" He looked up, and saw the blackish figure sitting on a throne chair! It jumped down, and London saw that it was just a black colored pony! "Well, I finally have you!" "Great… another pony… Why does luck curse me?" "So… are you planning to give me that Crystal Heart?" "No way; I will not give you this crystal because I have to give this to my brother!" "So, you're not doing this to save Equestria, you're just doing this to fulfill your brother's commands! You're also doing this for the ponies in the kingdom!" London laughed to himself and frowned at her. "Please; I am not doing this for those lame ponies, or my brother! I am doing this so I can finally rid myself of those stupid, girly ponies!" "Well as the dark queen of this kingdom, I can agree with those intentions, but do you really want them gone…?" she said as she summoned a therapeutic chair, and London flew into it! He was forced to lay back and his body was held by her power! "Now, how about you tell me the truth…" she said as her eyes began to glow green. London's eyes mimicked the same color, and he began to relax in the chair! "The truth is… I hate the ponies on Equestria… If I had the chance to rid them… then I would… I would do anything to get rid of them…" "Well… there is a way… all you have to do is give me the crystal, and we can destroy the entire kingdom…"

Suddenly, a blue aura appeared on the green wall! As it cleared, Josh and Fernando could be seen! They were at the mirror that London was in! "London, are you okay?" Josh said as he reached inside the mirror. He fell through the mirror and landed on his feet on the floor. The queen sealed the blue aura so nothing could come into the realm that London and Josh were in, but Fernando was still visible. London got on his feet, and stared at Josh. "London, snap out of it! She has you under her spell!" But it was no use, London couldn't hear him, and the queen began to whisper in his ear! "Josh said that you're weak… He said that you could never beat a pony… And worst of all, he said that he would rather have a pony as a brother or sister than you!" London believed everything she was saying because of the hypnosis, and he was furious! "So, you'd rather have a pony as a brother than me? Well, when I defeat you, I'll let her destroy Equestria, and all of the ponies located within it!" London said as he drew his sword and pointed it at Josh. "London… I'll break this spell she has over you one way or another!" Josh said as he charged electricity from his hand.

Josh began to shoot electricity from his hand, but London threw his sword towards Josh, blocking all of the electricity, and slashing Josh! The sword spun back to London, and he grabbed it by the handle! Josh shot a lightning bolt, but London sliced it in half, and ran to Josh! He slashed him a few times, and kicked him in the face! Josh flew back and landed on his back! Josh began to glow as he did earlier! "Storm Lord… arise!" Josh yelled as he began to transform into a clothed, white bearded man that had a lightning staff. London stood back, but Josh surrounded him with his hands, and surged him with electricity! Josh opened his hands, and London flew out! London was on the floor, twitching from the electricity, but he got back up and ran towards Josh! However, Josh grabbed him and once again surged his with electricity! He threw him in the air, and slammed him back down with his hand! London slammed into the floor, and he was almost out of energy, but his ice sign began to glow! He floated into the air, and his body began to change! "Frost Giant, awaken!" London yelled as his sword turned into a giant ice hammer! He was coated in iced armor, and an iced bull helmet! "It's time for this to end Josh!" London yelled as he came down with his hammer. "London, I have to save you from their control!" Josh yelled as he swung his lightning staff. Their weapons collided, and a gigantic blast took place! Both of them yelled in pain!

As the blast cleared, both London and Josh were laying on the ground motionless! The queen began to rise out of her chair, and London began to limp back up! He had won the heart-racing battle! He was up on his feet, eyes still green, and walked over to the queen! Josh dragged his head up, but he couldn't move! "Nice job London; you made quick work of him… Now is the time to destroy Equestria!" she said as she summoned a portal. She gave London a dark ball of energy, which he held in his hand. "Now, all you have to do is throw it at Equestria, and it will destroy the entire kingdom! London smiled evilly as Josh raised his hand trying to stop London! "London, please… don't do this!" London walked through the portal as the queen looked at Josh. "How about you join your precious ponies back in their kingdom, and take your friend with you!" she said as she waved her hair around.

Josh and Fernando disappeared from the castle, and appeared back on the outside of the other castle in Equestria! They saw London floating in the air with the ball of dark energy! Trixie ran outside of the castle in confusion! "What's going on? Why is he floating up there with that immense power in his hand?" "He's going to destroy the kingdom! There's nothing you can do to stop it! There's no time to evacuate everyone!" Josh said in distraught. London was ready to throw the powerful blast at the kingdom! Josh stared at his green eyes and wondered how he couldn't break out of her spell… As he continued to stare at him, London winked at him! Josh had a confused look on his face! London turned around and threw the blast at the dark kingdom! It hit the castle, and the kingdom exploded! It was a colossal explosion, but London wasn't hurt! The dark forces were gone, and the Crystal Heart was safe!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The End of the Line!

London floated back down to the ground with a silly grin on his face! Josh ran over to London, still confused as ever! "I don't get it… how are you doing this if you're still hypnotized? Your eyes are still green!" "Well, I really snapped out of the hypnosis when our weapons collided, but I decided to hold on to the eye color a little longer so I wouldn't lose my cover!" London said as he turned his eyes back to their original color. Josh hugged London as Fernando and Trixie walked over to the duo. "Ok, ok… get your hands off me!" London said as he pushed Josh away. "London, did you get the Crystal Heart?" London pulled the crystal out of his pocket and handed it to Trixie. She walked into the castle, and the other three followed. She placed it on a pedestal, and the crystal was protected by a rainbow colored barrier! "You three have done a great deed! You have returned the marvel of this kingdom to its rightful place!" "Well, it was nothing, but now you can return the kids from our planet including us!" Fernando said. "I've already done so, now I can bring you back to your planet!" Trixie said as she summoned a portal. London and Fernando walked into the portal, but before Josh walked into it, Trixie grabbed his hand! "Josh… I'm going to miss you…" she said as she kissed him on the lips.

She let him go and he waved to her as he waked inside the portal. The trio walked out of the portal, and was outside of their house! The portal closed, and they when inside London and Josh's house! "Finally, we're done with that pony infested world. I am glad to see that the real world has returned!" London said as he sighed in relief. Josh ran to his room and closed his door! London and Fernando ran to the door of his room and stood outside. "Josh, what in the world are you doing?" Fernando asked. "Well, I missed a lot of episodes, so I'm going to catch up!" Josh turned on the TV, and saw that Trixie, Twilight, and Pinkie were waving toward the TV! Josh smiled at the thought that he can finally say that he was in his favorite TV show…

The End!


End file.
